Winter Cold
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Haruka is going down with the flu, and Kantarou's there to take care of him


**Winter Cold**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Summary: Haruka is going down with the flu, and Kantarou takes care of him

Just a short ficlet about Tactics. It has been so long since I last wrote a Tactics fic so I thought this could be a good change.

Note: fluff, slight OOCness, and maybe something that doesn't make sense. Sorry if there is something that doesn't make sense, but please point it out to me

**A/N:** **fixed a problem with Suzu's name. Really sorry, I kinda mixed up her name with the boy from Peacemaker Kurogane… thank you to LadyYuina for pointing it out**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tactics

**I Will Stay**

It had been three days since they visited the old house by the lake, and a day since Haruka went down with the flu. Youko had fussed and went all around the house in a frenzy, collecting everything needed to take care of the sick tengu while Kantarou watched her with amazement. Suzu had even come to visit Haruka and hope that he could get well soon.

It was winter, and practically everyone was going down with the flu. They were called to the house by the lake for an exorcism mission proposed by the landlord who owned the house. It was told that he was going to sell the house, but the demons residing inside the house wouldn't let him, so he asked Kantarou's help to either exorcise them or to get them to a new place, far away from the house.

When they got back, however, Haruka started to show signs of catching a cold though he was too stubborn to admit it, even when Kantarou forced him to admit it. Of course Kantarou hadn't resorted into commanding him to do so by mentioning his name, because it would be unfair to Haruka.

And it was yesterday that Haruka finally admitted it to Kantarou that he was going down with the flu, and that he started to get a fever as well as an accompaniment to the flu.

Perfect.

And Kantarou had decided that while Youko fussed about what to do about Haruka's condition and Suzu fussed about getting the medicine for Haruka, he would just sit down beside him and accompany him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Isn't the wind nice?" Kantarou asked as he sat in front of the slightly open window, letting the wind ruffled his hair into a cute manner. "It's not that chilly," he added as he looked at Haruka who was lying contentedly on the floor, bundled up in a blanket while his head rested on Kantarou's hakama-clad legs.

Haruka merely snorted and turned around so he backed Kantarou's body. "Yeah, nice," he grunted softly as he fought to keep his nose in check. He wouldn't want a running nose while lying on Kantarou's legs.

Kantarou smiled softly. "You enjoyed the chilly winter wind, don't you?" he asked playfully as he lifted his right hand to play with Haruka's hair slightly. "You were the one who said it that time," he added, his smile growing into a half-smirk as he remembered what happened that day.

Haruka turned to glare at him, before he turned again and huffed indignantly. He was not going to help Kantarou again. Ever.

-.-.-.-.-. _flashback_ -.-.-.-.-.

"Look Haruka! The lake is frozen!" Kantarou chirped happily as he bounced up and down like a child who saw snow for the first time. He immediately rushed towards the lake with his slippers on. "Come on Haruka, Youko-chan!" he called as he waved at the youkai and the tengu who seemed so reluctant in going to the frozen lake.

"It's frozen," Haruka stated flatly. "And you're only wearing your onmyouji suit. A bottle of sake for saying that you'll catch a cold. You in?" he asked as he smirked slightly.

Kantarou pouted at Haruka's comment, but refused to say anything considering the bet. He was becoming short on money, and he cherished every little money he could get his hands on.

Haruka sighed as he saw Kantarou pouting like a small child. He knew that whatever he said, Kantarou would still play on the frozen lake. Who knew how long it was since he last played on a frozen lake like that?

Fortunately, Haruka was wearing his tengu clothes, not the formal suit Yuzu gave him. He took off his outermost robe and gave it to Kantarou who looked mildly surprised. "Here, put this on," he asked-more like ordered, though-as he held it out to Kantarou who stared at it in disbelief.

"It won't bite," Haruka said finally as he glowered slightly when Kantarou just stared at the robe like it was a wild animal that could jump on him and bite his head off anytime when he wasn't looking at it closely.

Kantarou snapped out of his trance, and smiled warmly at Haruka, before he accepted the robe gratefully. "Thank you Haruka," he murmured softly, and Haruka blushed slightly at this.

"St- stupid, I just don't want you to catch a cold, that's all," Haruka said as he huffed and turned around. "And the bet is not on anyway, so it won't disadvantage me in any way, and I like the winter wind," he added as he snuck a glance at Kantarou who was busy putting on the robe without getting it all tangled.

Haruka sighed, and rested his hands on Kantarou's arms, successfully getting Kantarou to stop whatever he was doing with the robe. "You can't even put this on right," he commented as he helped Kantarou put it on, and fastened the haramaki around Kantarou's waist. "There, all done."

Kantarou smiled gratefully and waved towards Youko who stood inside the house, near the fireplace inside, to ask her to come and enjoy it together with them-more likely with him because Haruka wasn't really enjoying it-but Youko refused to leave the warm haven and go out into the cold.

"Well, sucks for her," Kantarou pouted and bit his lower lip before Haruka lightly slapped his right cheek and ordered him to stop biting on his lower lip because it made him look like a child. Even so with Haruka's over-sized robe that made him really look like a little child.

"Let's go anyway," Kantarou asked as he pulled on Haruka's hand and got the both of them into the center of the lake, and played all day long, sliding around while Kantarou occasionally protested because Haruka would spread his wings and fly above him whenever Kantarou nearly knocked him down to the icy ground.

And it was known that the next day, Haruka showed signs of catching a cold.

-.-.-.-.-. _end of flashback_ -.-.-.-.-.

"I'm kidding, Haruka," Kantarou said softly as he looked down and caressed Haruka's hair again. "Thank you anyway. It could be me if you didn't, right?" he asked gently.

Haruka grunted again. "Who knows what's going to happen if I didn't," he said gruffly. "Even when you wear the robe you're still cold," he added, and Kantarou laughed uneasily.

"Yeah that's true," he said as he nodded lightly. "And that's why I have you by my side isn't it? To make sure I don't do anything stupid?" he asked lightly, laughter echoing inside the room even when the window was partly opened to let the wind come into the room.

Haruka smiled at this, though he kept facing away from Kantarou so he couldn't see his smile. "And that's why you are here, to take care of me every time you get me into trouble," he said finally as he turned around to face Kantarou.

Kantarou grinned at this. "Yeah, that's right," he said and he bent down to give Haruka a peck. "Now get better soon, because I still want to play on the frozen lake,"

And Haruka snorted at the mention of the lake.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Three days later found Kantarou lying on his futon in his room, while Haruka sat beside his futon, snickering lightly while Kantarou glared at him.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to kiss a sick person?" Haruka asked, amusement twinkling in his eyes as he saw Kantarou glaring at him and pouted.

"If I don't get the chance to play on the lake again, it's all your fault!" Kantarou shouted and huffed, turning away childishly while Haruka merely smiled at his antics, and looked outside, enjoying the light blue color that adorned the beautiful winter morning sky.

"Let it be, then," Haruka said softly, "because I will make sure you get to play there again,"

Kantarou smiled, and turned to look at the sky as well.

"I know,"

**By Your Side**

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this short ficlet.

Constructive criticism is hoped for, reviews are appreciated and flames are ignored. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and review! Thank you.


End file.
